


Bucolic

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Bucolic-Charmingly RuralA short look inside Anakin's head during his stay with Senator Amidala while protecting her during AToC.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: English Vocab Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 10





	Bucolic

Anakin turned to Padme, his heart hammering in his chest. He tried to flirt with her, making some comment about sand, but he was so flustered that he didn't make any sense. He, rater confident that he came off as a creep, tried to rid his mind of his very un-Jedi like thoughts, knowing that he had no chance. He turned once more to the charming islands vibrant forests of the area surrounding this mansion.

He followed Padme as she gave him a sort, but detailed, tour of the estate. It was very beautiful but in an elegant and simple way. Don't get him wrong, it was far larger than any house he had seen on Tatooine, but it lacked the vast emptiness that most palaces had.

The hallways were spacious and tall but not overly so. The rooms, while certainly not small by any stretch of the imagination, were furnished in such a way that made them cozy. 

After helping Padme get settled in, he joined Padme outside for a short afternoon snack outside as was Naboo tradition. 

As they sat on the terrace overlooking the lake, Anakin found himself in love not only with the person sitting next to him but the beautiful lush landscape as well. It was a contrast to Tatooine in every way and not just the abrasiveness of the sand. It had so much green you would think you would get tired of it. But it just continued on and on and you never got tired of it, nor did it ever stop to be different and diverse.

Simply put, he was in love.


End file.
